User blog:Justyouraverageuser/At the Battlefield
Chapter 1: The Awakening It seemed like eons until a dark-haired boy managed to open his eyes. The first thing he laid eyes on was the clear night sky staring down at him. It was rather odd, considering the last thing he had seen was the sun. Maybe he slept throughout the entire day. “It took you long enough to wake up.” The sudden voice startled the boy, causing him to sit up immediately. As soon as he did that, an excruciating ache appeared in his head. He groaned aloud, putting a hand on top of his head. He found himself looking at a girl with chocolate brown hair aiming at something with an AK 47. The image was weird enough, and the ache in his head wasn’t helping in any way. “Who are you?” he asked, massaging the side of his head. The girl’s gun suddenly fired with the loudest bang the boy had ever heard in his entire life, if only he could remember what he’d been doing before this. “The name’s Stevie Baskara. And you?” she asked, turning around to face him. He contemplated on an answer, buzzing around his mind for his name, but somehow couldn’t find anything. How could he not even remember his own name? “My name is, um…Well, they call me, um…I don’t know,” he stammered. To his surprise, the chocolate-haired girl began to laugh for a few seconds. It was strangely a sweet laugh, filled with giggles and sparkles. The boy grimaced at himself for thinking of such a thing. “Are you serious? You can’t remember your own name?” she asked the boy, recovering from her laugh. He shrugged at first, but then nodded. Stevie brought a finger up to her chin, tapping it thoughtfully. “How about…hm, well, I can’t really think of one. We’ll just call you Z, okay?” He frowned. “Why Z?” “Because it sounds cool, obviously. We’ll think of something better later, but let’s just stick with Z. Sorry if it’s not your cup of tea,” she replied, rather sarcastically the boy might add. The boy nodded slowly. “Okay then…so uh, what did you shoot?” he asked curiously. “Come over here and take a look,” she said, gesturing Z to walk over. Z, being slightly eager to know, got up and carefully took his steps near Stevie. He scanned the area below him, finding an attractive blond girl with blood red devil horns lying on the grass with blood leaking from her chest and neck. Z took in a sharp breath of air, averting his eyes as quickly as he could. Blood had never been something fun to look at, and it made Z sick to the bones. “Isn’t that called murder?” he told her, shaking from the horrid sight from moments ago. Stevie threw her head back and howled with laughter, alarming Z once more. “Dude, listen. that girl has devil horns, she's the demon from the underworld. This is the afterlife filled with monsters and stuff. You know, we're all dead. I didn't find any other people so I had to fend for myself for quite sometime,” she explained with a hint of a smile on her lips. The information couldn’t really be well accepted in Z’s mind. How in the world could he be dead? He didn’t even have a single clue as to how he died in the first place? It made absolutely no sense, and Z refused to believe anything at the moment. “I’m…dead?” he quietly queried. Another bark came out from the girl’s mouth. “Do you always laugh like this?” he asked. “Are you naturally slow?” she retorted, putting her hands onto her hips. Before Z could have opened his mouth to give back another insult, another gunshot sounded across the sky. Z jumped up due to the loud noise, but Stevie tugged on his arm to silently inform him to stay put. “We have to go now,” she spoke urgently. Her eyes were glancing at every corner, at every space. “But what’s going on? I need to know—“ “I’ll tell you, but not here. It’s too dangerous here. We’ll have to go, I need to teach you how to live here until you get obliterated. Come on,” she urged him, pulling at his arm. As much as Z wanted to refuse, he decided it would be better if he followed her. A few minutes after waking up and someone died just like that. He didn’t think he stood a chance against this place, whatever this place may be. It would be safer to stay with someone else. After all, Stevie came pretty handy with a gun. This may remind some of you guys of the anime/manga Angel Beats!, but I want to put this out right now and say that I am not, in any way, plagiarizing the story's plot. To be honest, I've been inspired by it and am using similar aspects, but won't completely steal the entire plot, I have my own plot. I just wanted to put that out right now before anything happens. Besides, it's only in the first chapter when it comes to Angel Beats! Thanks for reading, if you read. I do not own How to Rock and ''Angel Beats! ''By the way, if you're lost, it's a Zevie fanfic. Z stands for Zander. Category:Blog posts